Invisibility In Your Eyes
by thisisme436
Summary: A short story of Jin and Xiaoyu becoming friends and entering a tournament. Asuka and Julia are in the story,too. With the new friendships, they hope that the tournament will not tear them apart. Made especially for TJSC25, the author of "Love Story".
1. I Think Of You

Invisibility In Your Eyes (A Jin and Xiaoyu Story)

**Chapter 1: I Think of You**  
**By: thisisme436**

**disclaimer: i do not own tekken or any of their characters  
This is a short-story with only 2 or 3 chapters, made for TJSC25 because of all the chapters she has written for her fanfiction "Love Story". Please go check it out! This is made with Jin and Xiaoyu, Julia and Hwoarang, and Asuka and Forest Law. I just need some time off from "Do Something Right or Nothing" so I could get some ideas for the ending chapters.**

**--I used the word "Titanic (1997 film)" and i do not own that either. I just liked the movie so I put it in. **

**CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON!**

* * *

Xiaoyu was walking from campus carrying her books under the tree so she could do her homework, but more specifically, math homework. We all knew Xiaoyu hated math, but she did it anyway. She got under the tree and began working. "This is going to take forever," she said with negativity.

Jin saw her under the tree and walked to her quietly. Xiaoyu looked up to see the cutest, strongest, coolest, and most popular guy at school walking her way. Was she dreaming? Xiaoyu had a crush on him since the 3rd tournament. Even though they were friends, he still thinks of him like the other girls at school.

"Jin, hi." She was nervous every time Jin was near her. She started blushing and getting excited every time Jin got closer and closer. Jin smiled a little but holding out a chocolate milkshake, Xiaoyu's favorite. He sat down and gave her the milkshake.

"Thank you. Even we're not that good of friends yet, but you still gave me this." She started sipping looking away while Jin was just staring at her in a way every girl that knows Jin wants him to look at her.

He broke out of silence. "You're welcome. Hey, you don't think everyone is staring at us, do you?" Jin was hoping that his classmates weren't looking, because they were chatty. He might think that they're going out, or worse, they're engaged.

Xiaoyu looked around. "Well, only girls are looking. Don't worry, I don't think they're going to gossip, I mean, they all want and like you, but I like you because you're smart and strong. The girls just like your looks," she told Jin.

"I'll keep that in mind. Of all girls in the school, you're the one I like, too." Then, Xiaoyu giggled and nodded her head because she accepted him saying that. If only she felt positive about her homework. Soon, Jin spoke again. "So, girls like me because I'm handsome?"

Xiaoyu scoffed. "You didn't hear it from me." She giggled and sipped her drink.

Jin shook his head and looked at the girls that were staring at him. "Xiaoyu, do you want to be friends," he asked her swiping his hair.

Xiaoyu nodded. "Sure, but call me Xiao from now on. Why do you want to be friends all of a sudden? Yeah, we were in the King of Iron Fist 3 together, but you always have to deal with the battles. You always ignored the rest."

Jin shrugged and smirked a little bit. "Well, I did like you and your fighting style. I just had an enemy that I had to deal with." He thought of Ogre and sighed. "You know, life seems pretty short," he said standing up, "And it's always good to have someone by your side." He left the area to go home. "Bye, Xiao."

Xiaoyu waved goodbye to him and bit her lip thinking about what he said. As the girls surrounding her were whispering behind her back, she felt trapped. Then, she saw Julia and Asuka catching up to her. "Hey guys," she said waving her hand.

Asuka sat down and was the first to start talking. "Xiao! We saw you talking to Jin. How was it?" Despite the fact that Asuka thought he was a pervert and he was her cousin, she really wanted to know.

Julia joined them. "Seriously. Tell us everything! Every girl here knows he's the hottest, most succulent guy in school. But I don't mind, because I have Hwoarang. And Asuka has Forest and he's her cousin." She was saying those words with excitement.

She laughed. "Hey, calm down both of you. It was ok. He said he wants me to be his friend. And I told him that I would love to be friends, well, I don't remember what I said, but I'm an actual friend of Jin. Now, I have you 2, Hwoarang, Forest, Christie, Miharu, and now Jin to hang out with here at school."

**--Movie at Asuka's House**

Xiaoyu sank down in her beanbag chair. "Man, this Friday was tough. All those exams and tests!" She sighed with relaxation.

Asuka was putting the DVD in the player. "Well, you're lucky that you don't have health class. Talk about exams, both on paper and a body exam. Man, what a rush!" She was relieved that the day was over.

Julia sat down on the coach and held 3 huge bowls of popcorn. She put them on the coffee table. "Are you kidding? In health, they do more than exams. They make you eat disgusting food, and for the muscular people, they make you test some stuff." She stuffed her face in popcorn.

"No way. Well, in journalism, they make you interview random people," Xiaoyu said also forcing popcorn in her face.

"Well, you have Jin, your little crush." Julia was reminding her of him.

"You have Hwoarang, _your_ little crush, or boyfriend," Xiaoyu told her.

"Why are you two fighting about boys? Well, yeah, guys are cute, but it's a day of relaxation," Asuka told both of her friends.

"We don't know. We just like dating. And you like dating Forest. Be part of the conversation, Asuka!" Julia told her that with a grin. Xiaoyu shook her head and laughed at the same time.

"Ok, let's watch the movie and think about nothing else," Asuka said sitting on her recliner.

As the movie started playing, Asuka's father came downstairs. "Honey, what movie are you watching? It's not one of my movies, isn't it," he asked with worry.

"No, daddy. It's the Titanic movie. You know, with Jack and Rose." Asuka answered him and stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth."

"Ok, sweetie, just checking. Anyways, I got to go to the dojo. I'll see you at night okay, you be good." Asuka's dad went outside to his car and was leaving.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**

* * *


	2. Take It Slow and Easy

**Invisibility In Your Eyes  
Chapter 2: Take It Slow And Easy**

_disclaimer: i do not own tekken or any of their characters_

Asuka, Xiaoyu, and Julia fell asleep after the movie. Xiaoyu was lying on her belly, Julia had a popcorn bowl on her, and Asuka had the remote loosely in her hand. Then, someone knocked on the door. "Hello? Hey, it's me Jin."

Julia woke up when he started knocking again. She woke up the others, but Asuka couldn't move. Well, she was the one who slept the latest last night.

Xiaoyu and Julia squealed because Jin was at the door, and Xiaoyu's crush on him could last forever. "Oh my god! It's him, how do I look?" She was eager to look good for him.

"Um, you look like you just got out of bed, and since all of us have morning breath and bad face, we should wash up. Come with me." Julia dragged her to the bathroom and they both rinsed their faces to look refreshed. It took two minutes, but Jin is very patient, or so I've read.

He knocked again hoping for an answer and heard footsteps. Asuka answered the door and she looked really lethargic. "Jin, hey." Asuka was still very sleepy. Girls took forever to do something. Well, these 3 girls. Jin walked in and gave her a letter talking about a new tournament.

Julia and Xiaoyu went downstairs and looked ready for the day while Asuka was scratching her head full of popcorn butter. Everyone did stuff popcorn on their faces, so she was the last to clean up. Then, she fell asleep on the couch once again. The two didn't want to bother her.

Xiaoyu fluffed her hair hoping Jin would notice. "Hello, Kazama. What are you doing here?"

"Whoa, Xiaoyu, what is this, and Julia, what are you doing here? Am I missing something important? A secret meeting?" He scratched his forehead nervously thinking he was eavesdropping on something.

Julia chuckled and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Jin. You and your ways! I know Hwoarang's behavior is kind of contagious, but try to just try to ignore it. I've seen you two fight before on campus."

Jin smirked a bit. "Hwoarang isn't exactly a good guy. I mean everyone knows that. He cheats, lies, spreads rumors, talk about his "friends" behind their backs, gets everything he wants by not doing any-" He was cut off by Julia.

"I know he's a pain in the ass sometimes, but I love him. I am so offended." Julia put her hand on her heart and made a "cute" puppy face. "Anyways, I'll leave you here with Xiaoyu. You two stay behaved."

"So…" Xiaoyu grinned as Julia left.

"Here, this is for you. It's an invitation to the King of Iron Fist Tournament Seven. I held it in captivity until we knew each other well so I could give it to you at the right time. Tell me if you're going to join, alright?" He gently closed the door without a goodbye or a smile.

Xiaoyu sighed in disappointment. She was thinking, "Is that why he wanted to be friends with me in the first place?" She squeezed the envelope. Before this, she expected to speak to Jin more than Julia did. She really wanted for him to talk about the two of them as friends. Then, Julia and Asuka rushed in the background.

Julia squealed. "So, tell us everything? Did he touch you? Did he come close to you?" Asuka was wondering the same thing. But what just happened is going to impact Xiaoyu's life. Then, Xiaoyu responded. "Nothing happened. Nothing at all happened. He just gave me a stupid invitation." She threw the envelope to the floor, picked up her bag, and ran back to her house.

Asuka sighed. "Disaster happened. Disaster was all that happened." She sat down on the recliner. Julia came toward her. "Don't worry, Jin will realize that he hurt her. Everyone Jin is always like that. Who doesn't?" Julia smiled and patted her back.

Julia headed to the kitchen to cook veggie burgers. Asuka just rest her head. After all, her parents left and she had the whole house to herself.


End file.
